sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cash Explosion (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Cash Explosion is the fifth episode of the fourth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the forty-fourth episode overall. In this episode, we take a look at the life of the new rich jerk, Tails. Plot Rather than focus on Sonic finding work, this episodes focuses entirely on Tails and a typical day in his new wealthy lifestyle. The fox usually will talk to an unseen camera as if he is being filmed. Tails wakes up in Casa De Tails: his new mansion, surrounded by bags of money, takes a shower of gold coins and sends a package off to be mailed, all to the tune of A Beautiful Morning. With the package on its way, Tails sets a bag of money on fire for no reason other than he can. At 10:47 AM, Tails is lounging by his pool, digging his superstar status. He states that splitting up with Sonic was the best thing that ever happened to him. He further states that he has a meeting later today about his game Cash Explosion ''and its new sequel: ''Space Cash Explosion. At 1:14 PM, Tails is meeting up with an Executive at Barley Mobile Head Offices about Space Cash Explosion and the many plans for it. Tails seems to agree with the changes, but reveals he was merely listening to his new audiobook: Tails Tells Tales About How Fucking Awesome Tails Is. He also demands that a dump truck full of money arrives at his place by noon. When the Executive tells him it is already past 1:00, Tails just says that it is not his problem and throws coffee at his face. At 3:00 PM, Tails is seen driving his sports car to the set of his upcoming movie: Single Slacker Lives with Talking Fox that Meets Sassy Girl of His Dreams, co-starring Ryan Reynolds as the Talking Fox. Tails is called on his Bluetooth about a last minute change. Mr. Reynolds has left the project and has been replaced by Freddy Prince Jr. Tails demands that this issue is fixed and that those in charge throw coffee in their faces or he is walking. Tails then says that he is done for the day and heads back to his mansion to unwind. Sometime later, Tails is shown taking another golden shower, claiming that it is his favorite part of the day, and saying that it is actually quite refreshing. At 7:46 PM, Tails is back to lounging by the pool. When apparently asked if he still thinks about Sonic, he claims that the hedgehog is now a small fry, and when you are big like he is, you can't be hanging out with scrubs like him. He finishes his interview stating that he must be the bigger person, move on, keep printing the money, etc. During this final interview, Tails' package is seen arriving at its destination: Sonic's apartment. The curious hedgehog brings it inside and opens it, only for it to blow up in his face. The episode ends with Sonic exclaiming "That's Tails, Folks!" alongside a cheesy punchline sting and an iris out... until the iris out reverses and Sonic moans that he is going to go back to the hospital. Character Appearances *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the HedgehogE.T. Host *Barley Mobile Head Office Executive (debut) Episode/Transcript To see the transcript, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4